Goosebumps (original series)
Goosebumps is a series of children's horror fiction books by both creator and author: R.L. Stine. The series of books have since become very popular, selling over 400 million books worldwide in over 32 languages. It shares its name with a condition of the same name also known as 'goose pimples', a symptom of fright. Books Originally, only sixty-two books were published under the Goosebumps umbrella title from 1992 to 1997. First ever released was Welcome to Dead House and the last being, Monster Blood IV. From 2003 - 2007, the books were reprinted with a new cover base and different colors. 57 out of the 62 Goosebumps books were reprinted, until it was discontinued shortly after Classic Goosebumps was introduced. This new series of reprints featured brand-new cover art, and a new Goosebumps logo. The chapter numbers inside the books were redesigned, and bonus materials were added near the end of the books as well. #Welcome to Dead House #Stay Out of the Basement #Monster Blood #Say Cheese and Die! #The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb #Let's Get Invisible! #Night of the Living Dummy #The Girl Who Cried Monster #Welcome to Camp Nightmare #The Ghost Next Door #The Haunted Mask #Be Careful What You Wish For... #Piano Lessons Can Be Murder #The Werewolf of Fever Swamp #You Can't Scare Me! #One Day at Horrorland #Why I'm Afraid of Bees #Monster Blood II #Deep Trouble #The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight #Go Eat Worms! #Ghost Beach #Return of the Mummy #Phantom of the Auditorium #Attack of the Mutant #My Hairiest Adventure #A Night in Terror Tower #The Cuckoo Clock of Doom #Monster Blood III #It Came from Beneath the Sink! #Night of the Living Dummy II #The Barking Ghost #The Horror at Camp Jellyjam #Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes #A Shocker on Shock Street #The Haunted Mask II #The Headless Ghost #The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena #How I Got My Shrunken Head #Night of the Living Dummy III #Bad Hare Day #Egg Monsters from Mars #The Beast from the East #Say Cheese and Die - Again! #Ghost Camp #How to Kill a Monster #Legend of the Lost Legend #Attack of the Jack O'Lanterns #Vampire Breath #Calling All Creeps! #Beware, the Snowman #How I Learned to Fly #Chicken Chicken #Don't Go to Sleep! #The Blob That Ate Everyone #The Curse of Camp Cold Lake #My Best Friend is Invisible #Deep Trouble II #The Haunted School #Werewolf Skin #I Live in Your Basement! #Monster Blood IV Enemies in this Series Children/Protagonists Other Characters Spin Offs Various spin-off book series were written by R. L. Stine. *Tales to Give You Goosebumps (1994 - 1997) *Give Yourself Goosebumps (1995 - 2000) *Goosebumps Triple Header (1997 - 1998) *Goosebumps Series 2000 (1998 - 2000) *Goosebumps Gold (never released - Contract Expired) *Goosebumps HorrorLand (2008 - 2011) *Goosebumps Hall Of Horrors (2011 - 2012) *Goosebumps Most Wanted (2012 - 2016) *Goosebumps SlappyWorld (2017 - Present) TV Show Goosebumps was adapted into a TV series in 1995. The show started out adapting the original series of books, then eventually Tales to Give You Goosebumps, and Goosebumps Series 2000. The show ceased production in 1998 with a total of 58 episodes made, or 74 if you count the two-part episodes as separate episodes. R.L. Stine would sometimes make appearances at the beginning and end of some episodes, mainly the earlier ones. Film Sony and Columbia Pictures released the Goosebumps movie on October 16th, 2015 and featured Jack Black, Dylan Minnette, Odeya Rush, and Ryan Lee. The story followled Zach Cooper, his neighbor Hannah, her Father, R.L. Stine, and Zach's friend, Champ, trying to save their town from all of the Goosebumps monsters that have been released from their books and are being led by Slappy the Dummy. The film is was released on DVD and Blu ray on January 26, 2016, and to Digital copy on January 12, 2016. A sequel has been confirmed, and is currently in pre-production. The release date is unknown. Other Media Various other media's related to Goosebumps has also been released. Like the TV Series, which adapted multiple books into episodes (sometimes two-parters). With minor to sometimes extreme changes between them. Ten of the books were made into graphic novels, also titled "Goosebumps Graphix". Each was released in four groups, including: Creepy Creatures, Terror Trips, Scary Summer and , "Slappy's Tales of Horror". There were also two hardcover reprint collections: Goosebumps Collection and Monster Edition. Nine books were released under the Goosebumps Collection title and were split into three groups: Living Dummy Collection, Campfire Collection, and Monster Blood Collection. Another twelve books were released under the Monster Edition title and were split into four groups. The first three of which were simply numbered while the fourth was called Fright Light Edition. Merchandise See: Goosebumps/Merchandise Trivia *The revival of Goosebumps with Goosebumps Horrorland came to be, because R.L. Stine got many letters from fans who wanted to see new books. creations Category:Books Category:Series 1 Category:Book Series